


Infamous

by Overcast_Alpha



Series: Infamous [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Alpha!TonyStark, M/M, Werewolf!TonyStark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overcast_Alpha/pseuds/Overcast_Alpha
Summary: “You vanished. You left without a reason. And now... you’re a...” Loki trails off, staring back down at Tony Stark.“A werewolf,” Stark answers.“And a criminal, according to the news,” Loki scoffed back.“Just listen-“—-Loki Odinson has a perfect life. A perfect boyfriend, a family, and amazing friends.Until the day his boyfriend vanished, and his life fell apart.He needed the truth. The answer to,”Why did you leave me into a crumbling mess?”And, he might take up that opportunity once he saw Tony Stark.All new, and just as mysterious as before.





	1. Where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My Tumblr blog is alphaovercast! I would provide a link, but sadly I’m on the mobile app and I am unable to copy a link to it. If you cannot find it, try OvercastAlpha.  
> You can ask questions there and get to know me better !!  
> Thank you, and enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark vanished. Then comes back. Loki wants to know why he left, then comes back.

Chapter1| Where did you go?

The school bell rings as Loki exited his last class of the day. It had been three years since Tony Stark went up and vanished.

Loki was lost, and confused. Why did he leave? Was he not good enough for Tony?

Loki then saw Thor, his older step-brother, standings against his locker towards the end of the hallway.

Thor noticed him, smiled, and waved his hand at Loki. 

Thor was always the over happy one. He was lucky he still had his boyfriend, Bruce Banner.

Bruce was no where in sight, though.

Thor walked up to Loki and hugged him.

“Hello, brother!” Thor exclaimed, and Loki felt as he was being squeezed to death.

“Let me go, brother,” Loki clenched his teeth, and Thor did as told.

“Sorry- I just wanted to hug you. And... he’s back,” Thor said, looking angry suddenly.

“Who’s back?” Loki inquires, staring at Thor.

“Him. Tony freaking Stark, is back. He’s in the office now, probably signing up for the start of the year, though he’s already a few days late-“ Thor answered,”also! Why sign up literally right after the last class. What kind of idiot does something like that?”

Loki shrugged. He stared motionless towards the office Thor mentioned, and sure as hell, there was Tony fucking Stark.

And boy, has he gotten taller then the last time Loki saw him.

More muscular too, Loki notes. Charming hair... face...

“Loki?” Thor puts his hands on Loki’s shoulders.

“I’m fine,” Loki answers, in a annoyed tone.

Thor looked concerned. 

“Okay. I guess- oh! There’s Bruce!” Thor points to Bruce, who was heading their way.

“Uh. Hi!” Bruce greeted, and Thor came to him and hugged him.

“Damnit Thor... you’re squeezing me!” Bruce says, his eyes widened.

“Sorry...” Thor apologized again, letting go.

That’s when Loki saw that Tony noticed him on his way out of the office.

A flash of guilt was showing on Tony’s face.

Loki clenched his fists.

Tony looked away.

“Loki?” Thor asked, again.

“Let’s go.” Loki murmured.  
———

How is it so far? I love Werewolf! Tony Stark. Especially Alpha! Tony Stark. Can’t wait to write this more... expect more characters from the Avengers, and even X-men!


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and his mother have a talk at the dining table.

Chapter2| Family Dinner

“Why are you so down, Loki?” Frigga, Loki’s step-mother, asked once they sat down at their dining table.

Loki doesn’t answer, but stares at his food, poking at it, but not eating it.

“Tony Stark is back,” Thor answered, yet again. Then, Thor started mouthing down his food.

“Thor, darling, please don’t eat all that food at once,” Frigga warned, in a gentle tone.

Frigga stares at both of her sons, and then sighs.

Odin- her husband- was on another business trip and wasn’t there for his and Frigga’s sons at the moment.

“Tony Stark. Loki! Wasn’t that your old boyfriend?” Frigga inquires, staring her son down.

“Maybe.” Loki mumbled.

“Hey- maybe you guys can hang out together- for old times sakes, and try to get an answer why he left in the first place!” Frigga exclaimed, before chewing a bit on her plate of chicken.

Loki looked at her for a moment. “I’ll try to...” Loki agreed.

Frigga was quite surprised that Loki agreed. 

“Good! Maybe you can talk to him tomorrow, then! During or before class. Or afterwards,” Frigga adds.

“Mother...” Loki groaned. “I will see him one time- but not a whole lot. He left me. He doesn’t want to see me. Don’t you understand?” 

Loki then promptly gets up, grabs his untouched dish, and left it next to the sink.

“Loki?” Thor asked.

Loki turned around to stare at him. “What?”

“Please, do try and talk to Stark. Try to see his side of the story.”

Loki gave him a puzzled stare. 

“What about my side? Why should I listen to his side?” Loki snarled back, bitterly.

“Loki- please-“

Loki then leaves the kitchen, and headed to his room before slamming the door.

Then, he felt tired, and passed out.


End file.
